narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosuto Shifu
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B+ |birthdate=December 21 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2= |classification=Missing-nin |occupations=Leader of Hilt, Adopted Member of Kakutō Clan |nature type=Yang Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai= |academy age=11 |chunin age= |affiliations=Konohagakure, Eigakure |clan=Kakutō Clan~Adoptive Clan |teams=Hilt |parents= |shippuden=No }} is an ANBU-level kuniochi of the Village of Ei. A powerful member of the village, she is the founder and current leader of Hilt, a secretive ANBU organization that resides within Eigakure and the greater Land of Focus. Having formerly been a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, she abandoned it as she fell further into the abyss of darkness, forsaking her sensei's ideas of youth to focus on her own ambition and the ending of a persistent inferiority complex. Because of her prowess with the realm of taijutsu, she has become known as the a moniker that she continues to earn each day as she reinforces and expands her knowledge of the many taijutsu styles in the shinobi world, moving towards the "perfect fighting style". Background Rosuto...a former kuniochi of the leaf, born to leaf shinobi. Having been enrolled in the academy at the ripe old age of 8, Rosuto struggled. Though her parents held talents for ninjutsu and genjutsu, Rosuto just couldn't seem to understand the mechanics behind it, and she fell further and further behind, leading to dark times in the family. Desperate to preserve a promising legacy they started, Kigane's parents had Rock Lee train her in taijutsu. Despite her seemingly fragile looks, Kigane began to thrive under her sensei, and began using and harnessing taijutsu at an astounding rate. It was then that Rock Lee made the fateful decision to teach her the ultimate taijutsu; the Eight Gates. Though she struggled at first with this new technique and its potential derivatives, she eventually was able to master the first three gates. Thanks to Rock Lee's help, Rosuto shot to the tops of her class in taijutsu, and thanks to some tutoring, rose to the upper ranks on the written tests. Thus she finally graduated from the academy at the age of 11, happy to become a genin and excited to have Rock Lee as her sensei...... Personality Her personality to say the least is extremely complicated, as she flips between happy and sad, angry and scared like most people flip coins. She possesses a large inferiority and superiority complex, so if someone was better than her at something, she will obsess until she is better than them, if people are worse than her, she tends to hold it over their heads. She is extremely power hungry, and will do what she needs in order to be able to reach her full potential. This is in part why she left Konoha, as she felt she was being held back by a bunch of weaklings. Her hate stems most from her former graduating class, who despite being kind to her in person, they would always whisper about how weak she was, and that she would amount to nothing at all. Her one goal is to get strong enough to bring Konoha to its knees, and then cut them off at the head. Her anger is strong enough that just the presence of a Konoha shinobi is enough to send her into a rage. Despite her unquenchable hunger for power and the grudge she holds against Konoha, she is not above helping others in situations that call for it, showing a degree of morality still exists in the fiber of her being. Appearance She appears as a slim, busty young woman in her late teens/early 20s with long black hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears an elaborate gold lining blazer that reveals a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of the blazer are then tucked into wrist high gloves. Lastly she wears a pair of black tights that are tucked into knee high boots. Before her desertion of Konoha, she wore her forehead protector in the similar style to Sakura's. However, she has now replaced that with a white bow, and wears her Eigakure forehead protector around her left arm. Since creating the Hilt organization, she now no longer wears a forehead protector, and is seen wearing her usual attire. On missions, she wears the same general attire, but instead uses darker colors for better camouflage in densely forested areas as well as places with little to no natural light. Abilities Physical Prowess Since Rosuto initially struggled with the arts of shinobi ninjutsu, her sensei began training in the ways of taijutsu in the hopes of helping unlock her inner potential. She quickly excelled, absorbing all of the information he taught her like a sponge, and increasing her stamina and strength. When fighting against big opponents, she has shown the ability to overwhelm them with her natural speed, landing blow after blow as they try to maneuver and grab her. This is a result of her training in a similar manner to her sensei, using weights whenever she was training and keeping them on when she wasn't, allowing her to build up a tolerance to their heft. With the weights on, she is capable of moving at speeds comparable to her sensei, if not a little faster because of her slimmer physique. However, when she takes these weights off, her speed is comparable to that of A when he is cloaked in his lightning chakra mode, allowing her to coordinate well with other speedy allies, and exchange blows with fast opponents, surprising them with her natural speed. Those who have trained with her, specifically her sensei have noted that despite her appearance, her blows and punches are very heavy, comparable to that of the Sannin though Rosuto says that they are slightly lower in their severity. However, with her normal prowess she is capable of leaving a small crater in the ground with a single carefully aimed punch, a further testament to her prowess. Since joining Eigakure and becoming a member of the Kakutō her physical prowess has only gotten higher, as she began learning and mastering the five main fighting styles that formed that clan's own hiden, making her prowess even more versatile, and her speed and strength even more hazardous to the opponent's health. Eight Gates As part of her training with her sensei, she gained basic information on the use of the eight gates, and began to train with a vigor to master as many of the gates as possible. Unlike Might Guy and Lee, when she begins to open the eight gates, her sweat turns pink, surrounding her with a pink aura of sorts. As of now, she is able to open 6-7 of the eight gates, depending on how much chakra she has available and who she is facing, as part of her power seems to be tied to her emotions. When the Eight Gates is activated, she has access to techniques such as the Front Lotus and Reverse Lotus, both of which she learned directly from Rock Lee. She has since taken on the task of developing her own taijutsu attacks when the Eight Gates is activated, taking advantage of the prodigal strength, speed, and reflexes it gives her when activated. In particular, she has focused on how it could boost her senses, allowing to augment her detecting abilities. She has also focused on the Eight Gates ability to augment one's chakra in order to accomplish the feats seen by other Eight Gates users, but looking out how to apply it into a regenerative/healing state, allowing her to fight longer and harder against more challenging opponents. Lastly, she has been show to combine her activated Eight Gates with her kenjutsu, resulting in deadly attacks that have a speed that surpasses a master of Iaidō and matches a honed Swift Release user. Her ultimate vision is to achieve a mastery of taijutsu that puts her on the same level as Madara, not for the ninja arts mastered, but the level of power attained. Kenjutsu Shinkenjutsu Other Skills Since joining Eigakure, Rosuto has been able to add the Yin Release, Yang Release, Fire Release, and Earth Release to her repertoire, displaying a moderate knowledge of ninjutsu and nature transformation that was formerly not accessible to her. As such, she has the ability to utilize ninjutsu when necessary, particularly against powerful opponents, but she prefers to rely on her natural talent for taijutsu and the Eight Gates to level the playing field against ninjutsu users. She is capable of using basic ninjutsu techniques such as Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, but is merely adequate at more advanced techniques such as shadow clones, being able to form only a few as opposed to several hundred. As the leader of Hilt, a offshoot of Eigakure's ANBU, she shows good leadership skills as well as the ability to make tough decisions. This comes as a result of her keen awareness as well as a solid intelligence. This results in her being considered the planner of all Hilt strategies, with many of these strategies succeeding in the face of some unfavorable odds, giving further testament to her ability to plan and adjust accordingly when covers are blown or strategies are unearthed. Perhaps her most noteworthy quality is her observation skills, which are said to rival that of the infamous Danzō. Namely, her ability to pick out and find skilled shinobi to add to Hilt's ranks, while not only enhancing the organization with their prowess, but contributing the big picture that Rosuto has created, all of which will culminate in her becoming the Eikage one day. It is for this reason that Danzō stated not recruiting Rosuto as one of his regrets, as her ambitions combined her farseeing observation would have coincided well with his own plans, and given him a successor when it came time for him to retire. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality